Kelulusan
by zefanya
Summary: Dan mereka berjanji lewat sebuah ciuman di malam hari. Bahwa dia akan menunggu saat mereka akan bertemu lagi, dan menjemputnya. sebasciel!publicschoolAU


**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dari fanfic ini.**

**sebasciel!publicschoolAU, ooc**

.

.

Ciel mengunyah rotinya dengan tenang. Waktu sarapan masih banyak, tak perlu buru-buru untuk menyelesaikan aktivitas makan. Aula Besar masih dipenuhi banyak murid yang duduk mengelilingi meja panjang sesuai asrama masing-masing. Ciel sendiri duduk di ujung meja panjang dengan lapisan kain biru, melambangkan asramanya, Sapphire Owl atau akrab disebut Blue House.

Dia tetap tenang mengunyah rotinya, tak berniat berbincang dengan teman-teman asramanya. Sampai telinganya tak sengaja mendengar beberapa kalimat dari percakapan temannya.

"Jadi kita akan segera mengganti prefek**(1)**?"

"Ya. Murid-murid tahun terakhir sudah mengikuti ujian kelulusan tempo hari. Besok adalah perayaan kelulusan mereka, dengan kata lain mereka akan meninggalkan sekolah." Lelaki dengan kacamata bulat menjawab pertanyaan temannya seraya menyesap tehnya.

Ciel berhenti memakan rotinya. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi datar, kentara sekali dengan tangannya yang dikepal erat. Dia mengiggit bibir bawahnya. "Sudah waktunya, ya …" gumamnya pelan tanpa ada yang mendengarnya. Segera, Ciel memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Mengabaikan sarapannya yang masih bersisa, Ciel berjalan cepat keluar dari Aula Besar dengan tas hitam yang ditentengnya. Langkahnya terkesan terburu-buru, beberapa kali bahunya bersenggolan, tapi dia tak peduli. Pikirannya hanya fokus pada satu hal sekarang.

.

.

Ciel terdiam di depan sebuah gerbang pualam. Di balik gerbang, terdapat hamparan padang rumput hijau yang luas, yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah danau besar. Ciel menyematkan bunga asrama di saku jasnya, kemudian melangkah memasuki gerbang, menginjak rumput hijau yang terlarang untuk mereka yang tidak punya bunga asrama untuk disematkan di saku jas.

Dia sampai di tepi danau. Ada beberapa perahu kecil yang terparkir. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ciel menaikinya menuju sebuah gazebo di tengah danau. Kedua tangan kecilnya terus memegang dayung untuk mendorong perahu. Hingga akhirnya ketika perahu kecil itu menepi, Ciel mendapati harapannya pupus dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Di gazebo tersebut, ada empat orang lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya, duduk di sofa dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Namun kegiatan tersebut sempat terhenti ketika mereka menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang baru saja datang ke gazebo.

"Ah, Ciel," seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut hitamnya yang lurus dan iris crimson yang dimilikinya menyapa Ciel dengan senyum lembut. Dia duduk di sofa, dengan buku tebal di pangkuannya. "masih ada banyak waktu sebelum kegiatan Fag**(2)**. Kenapa kau datang cepat sekali?"

Ciel masih berdiri dalam diam di pinggir gazebo, mengatur napas. "S-sebastian-senpai, a-aku …" dia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, bingung. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Niatnya tadi untuk berbicara empat mata dengan lelaki itu tapi pupus karena kehadiran tiga prefek lain di sana. Dia tidak bisa membicarakannya di depan yang lain, ini terlalu privasi dan memalukan. Tapi, apa yang harus diperbuatnya lagi? Ketiga prefek lain terlanjur penasaran dengan kelanjutan perkataannya, terbukti dari sorot kedua mata mereka yang tak lepas dari Ciel.

Ragu, akhirnya Ciel memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf, _senpai_, lupakan saja. Aku permisi," Ciel segera berbalik, hendak kembali ke sekolah dengan perahu. Tapi langkahnya mendadak terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menahan bahunya dari belakang, membuatnya tersentak. Orang yang tengah menahan bahunya tersebut mendekatkan wajah, membuat Ciel bisa merasakan napas hangatnya menerpa leher jenjangnya yang tak tertutupi rambut atau pun kerah kemeja.

Bibir lelaki itu mendekat ke telinga kanannya, kemudian berbisik. "Temui aku di sini nanti malam pukul sembilan."

Ciel merasa wajahnya memerah. Lelaki itu menarik tangannya dari bahu Ciel, kemudian berbalik menuju sofa tempatnya duduk tadi. Meninggalkan Ciel yang terdiam seraya menutupi telinga kanannya, dan teman-temannya yang penasaran setengah mati.

.

.

Di dalam kamar asramanya yang gelap, Ciel menajamkan kedua matanya, berusaha melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu. Tepat pukul sembilan malam. Perlahan, tanpa menimbulkan suara, Ciel turun dari tempat tidurnya, tak lupa memakai jaket. Melangkah dengan pelan menuju pintu, dan membukanya. Ada sedikit suara ketika pintu itu dibuka, namun sepertinya tak membangunkan seorang pun, jadi dia segera menutupnya, dan melintasi lorong sekolah yang gelap tanpa penerangan apa pun.

Setelah melewati lorong-lorong sekolah yang panjang, Ciel kini sampai di halaman sekolah, tepat di depan gerbang pualam. Dia melangkah memasukinya, tanpa bunga asrama atau apa pun, mengingat ini malam hari maka tak ada yang melihatnya melanggar peraturan sekolah.

Ketika tiba di tepi danau, Ciel bisa melihat ada cahaya dari gazebo. Tak salah lagi, lelaki itu telah datang lebih dulu. Dengan cepat, Ciel menaiki perahu menyeberangi danau.

Perahunya menepi di pinggir gazebo. Secepat mungkin, dia segera bangkit dari perahu menuju ke gazebo. Dari cahaya lampu minyak yang terletak di tengah-tengah gazebo, Ciel bisa melihat sosok lelaki yang duduk membelakanginya dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"Sebastian-senpai?"

Yang dipanggil Sebastian menoleh. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya ketika melihat Ciel. "Wah, tadinya kupikir kau akan mengabaikan pesanku," dia menepuk sofa di sampingnya. "Duduklah."

Ciel menurut, dia langsung duduk di samping Sebastian. "Jadi, ada apa—"

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, 'kan?" Sebastian memotong perkataan Ciel yang kaget. "Terlihat dari ekspresimu tadi siang. Kau ingin bicara empat mata denganku. Apa aku salah?"

Ciel menggeleng. Dia menunduk, matanya terarah pada kedua tangannya yang terkepal di atas paha. Tak berani menatap Sebastian. "Aku sudah dengar soal kelulusan."

"Sudah kuduga topik inilah yang akan kau bicarakan," Sebastian menjawab dengan suara beratnya. "Maaf aku tak memberitahumu sebelumnya."

"Jadi, kau akan pergi?"

Sebastian menepuk puncak kepala Ciel. "Tentu saja, aku sudah menyelesaikan masa sekolah di sini. Dan kau juga akan jadi murid tahun kedua."

Ciel terdiam, tak mampu berkata apa pun lagi. Membiarkan tangan Sebastian yang besar dan hangat menepuk puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Ada kenyamanan yang dirasakannya. Kenyamanan yang mungkin akan jadi yang terakhir. Pemikiran itu terus berputar di benaknya, seakan berusaha menggoyahkan pertahanannya.

"Hei," Ciel membuka suara, memanggil Sebastian. "Apakah setelah lulus, kau akan datang ke sini sesekali?"

"Tidak," lelaki itu menjawabnya dengan suara lemah. "Aku akan meneruskan perusahaan ayahku. Aku harus mempelajari berbagai macam hal. Aku mungkin tidak akan punya waktu untuk berkunjung kemari."

"Kita benar-benar akan berpisah, ya?" Ciel merasa ada air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Andaikan jarak umur kita tidak begitu jauh. Masih ada waktu lima tahun lagi sebelum aku lulus, dan artinya kita akan terpisah selama itu."

Sebastian menarik tangannya yang tadi berada di puncak kepala Ciel. Tangan itu beralih pada dagu Ciel, kemudian menariknya, menengadahkan wajah yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Didekatkannya wajahnya—tak memperdulikan Ciel yang terbelalak.

Sebastian mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Ciel. Menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah ciuman. Cukup lama, hingga mereka saling memisahkan diri dengan napas yang terengah.

Ciel menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat, wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Iris biru gelapnya menatap Sebastian yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ciuman itu tanda janji dariku," ujar Sebastian. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau lulus dari sekolah. Saat itu tiba, aku akan melamarmu. Apakah kau mau menerimanya?"

Ciel tak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya yang makin pekat. "Ya, tentu saja."

.

.

end

.

**(1)** Prefek: pemimpin asrama. Murid tahun terakhir yang bertugas untuk mengawasi dan menegakkan peraturan sekolah.

**(2)** Fag: tradisi di mana junior harus membantu senior tertentu mengenai hal-hal kecil seperti menyetrika, menjahit, dan lain-lain. Fag berbeda dari butler karena senior tersebut juga menjaga juniornya. Bisa dibilang, seperti hubungan kakak-adik dalam lingkup sekolah.

a/n: debut kedua di fandom ini \o/ maaf ciel terlalu ooc karna authornya seneng liat ciel yang lemah tanpa sebastain /ngek. istilah-istilah yang dipakai di sini semuanya murni dari yana-sensei sendiri, di arc publis school di manga.

review?


End file.
